A new fury adventure
by Wolf of howl street
Summary: When Laura Croft and her friend Sam and teleported to zootopia they find themselves in danger and hunted by the ZPD as they try find a way home and clear there names.
1. Prologue

Author's note this is my first fanfic and i hope you reader's enjoy the story all rights reserved for Disney and tomb raider creators.

 **Prologue** **Russia-2017**

"Keep running!" a voice said as an explosion echoed through the hidden base in the snowy mountains of Moscow as screaming and gunfire also echoed in the base. And the voice belonged to no other than legendary explorer Laura Croft as she blindfired her assault rifle and toke cover behind a jeep as she turned around and saw her best friend and secret lover Sam hiding behind a crate covering her ears with one hand and clutching her favorite video camera in the other hand. Sam quickly turned to lura and shouted "DID YOU HAVE TO USE THAT FLAMING ARROW!" Laura quickly ran to sam's position and said "How should I know that the was explosive gas in this cave,but it doesn't matter know all we need to focus on is getting out of here alive." Laura said as more explosions erupted from nearby fuel tanks that had burst from the high pressure. Sam quickly noded in agreement and poked her head out to see if there was anyone nearby as a bullet zoomed near her and hit the floor. "Damit were trapped in here." she said as Laura quickly returned fire on the attackers who were unharmed due to the heavy armor they had as continued shooting at them. Laura quickly looked aroundaround for an exit as she spotted a metal door just a few feet away from them "On the count of three we make a quick run for the door you ready?" Sam once again nodded. "Ready One,Two,THREE!" Both Laura and Sam quickly turned to the door and opened it as they both fell to the ground and Sam quickly shut the door behind them. "Sam i think were safe for now." Laura said but Sam didn't answer. "Sam are you alright?" Laura saw that Sam was starring at something but she couldn't see it. "Sam what is it?" Laura quickly found a light switch and turned it on and understood why Sam wasn't responding,in the front of the two women was something that looked like a broken window with a small bright light coming out from the crack in it. Sam who was very close to it toke a step forward when Laura said "Sam get away it could be dangerous for all we know!" But sam didn't listen instead she toke her pinkie finger and was to touch the crack when Laura quickly grabbed her arm. "Laura let me go! Sam shouted as she struggled to free herself from Laura's grip,but Laura who was much stronger than her pinned Sam to the ground and a small fight started between the two friends as they both rolled closer and closer to the crack. Laura quickly noticed and tried to move her and sam away but it was to late as sam's foot touched the crack and then small fizzle noise followed by a small Pop as both Laura and Sam later found themselves falling out of the sky and into a river. Laura quickly grabbed Sam who was unconscious and swam to a nearby river bank and rapidly started giving her friend CPR "Come on sam you tough bastard!" as sam started coughing out water and woke up. Laura quickly hugged her "Thank God" Sam's first words when woke was "Laura did you just call me a bastard?" "Sam I'm sorry for that but we to have to get home!" Sam quickly looked around and said "Laura I think it might a long time before we get home." "Huh what do you mean? Sam pointed at what looked like a city in the background as walked closer to it and saw a sign that said "Welcome to Zootopia" "What the Hell?"

 **And that ladies and gentlemen is the prologue hope you reader's enjoyed it and stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	2. A New World

**Hello there and welcome back to my Zootopia/Tomb raider crossover hope you enjoy and give me some suggestions for the next chapter.**

 **Zootopia**

"What the Hell?!" Was what Laura Croft had just said when she saw the sign. "Look on the bright side at least there's civilization." "I must be dreaming." "Are you sure because we did land in real Water and we als.." A horn was heard and they both hid in a bush and saw a large truck park at a gas station and saw what looked like a rabbit leave the driver's seat and went inside. "What we must be dreaming about this." "I don't know about you but im starving and i think there's food in the back of it." Sam then slowly walked towards the truck and went into the back of it as Laura followed her. "What are you doing?!" "Finding something to eat." Sam looked around and saw small crate of fruits and vegetables. "Bingo!" "We're going to get caught!" Then they heard a door open and sam quickly pulled Laura inside and covered themselves in a tarp. "Laura you said you wanted an adventure and this is it.!" "We don't even know where were going!" "Oh." An engine started and then the truck started moving and the two friends were now stuck inside. A few hours later the truck stopped and the driver then grabbed the tarp and pulled it revealing them and the rabbit looked in horror at them. "AHHH!!!" "Oh no" "Run!" The two friends ran off before they noticed there surroundings. "Woah." They were now in a large city with strange buildings and saw lots of animals walking of two legs. "I need to record this!" Sam then took out her video camera and was to start filming when an elephant bumped into her "Oh sorry about that please for.. AHHH!!!" The elephant then fainted to the floor with a loud Crash!" A large number of animals turned around and saw what happened. "What are those things!!!" "I think they just killed that elephant over there!" "Someone call the police" "Don't let them escape!!!" And soon a lot of animals had surrounded them.

 **And that is another chapter complete hope you enjoy.**


	3. On the Run

**Hello there and welcome back to my Zootopia/Tomb raider crossover hope you enjoy and please leave a review and try reading my other fan fiction.**

"Don't let them escape!" A large number of animals surrounded them. "Now what?" Sam quickly grabbed Laura's bag and pulled out a handgun which she shot in the air. BLAM! "Stay back!" "That thing has a gun!" A few animals slowly turned away as Laura then grabbed Sam's arm and ran off. Just then a police cruiser pulled over and two officers came out. "What happened?!" "They ran off that way!" "Check the victim I'll go after them!" Meanwhile Laura and Sam were now running as fast as they could shoving lots of animals in their way. "Over here!" Laura and Sam then ran into an alleyway where they hit something and fell. "Ow!" "Oh dear im so sorry for that." The two friends looked and saw a river otter wearing black glasses and with a walking stick. "Oh my God." "Are you ok dear?" "Yes we're fine." "Let me talk to you." Laura and Sam walked away and then started talking. "She's blind." "And what does that me... no sam we are taking advantage of her." "She can't see so we're good." "Are you two still there?" Laura dropped to her knees and said "Im sorry we didn't know that you had a disability." "Oh it's fine I've was born like this and I've gotten used to it." "Can we stay with you?!" "Sam!" "It's all right you can stay here with me." "Your homeless?!" "I couldn't write a check or find someone to mary so i just live here." "What's your name?" "Pam otterton" Sam laughed and Laura punched her in the shoulder. "Ow!" "So do you have any room?" The otter showed them to a large tent. "This is it and i love it here because it's so close to the museum." "There's a museum?!" "The museum of Zootopia history and i only go on Wednesday's because it's free." "Thank you so much for this Pam" "Your welcome dear."

 **And that is another chapter complete sorry if it's short but give me some suggestions.**


	4. Searching for Answers

**Hello and welcome back to my Zootopia/Tomb raider crossover**

 **Z.P.D**

"Listen up!" The chief of police then shouted of the officers who were sleeping quickly woke up as he continued. "Now we have two things,One:We have an escaped convict and..." His phone then rang as he paused and answered it.

"Never mind about the convict he's now back in police custody,and now the NEW top priority on our List is this."

He then projected surveillance cameras that showed two strange figures one of them brandishing a gun and firing it in the air. "This is now something we can't look over and is now known as terrorism to everyone and we have apprehend them before this becomes a wide panic dismissed!"

The officers then stood up and left as two officers a rabbit and fox then went to their patrol car.

"What do you think of what he said?" "The wolf i know him he's more of an internet celebrity called King and.." "Nick not that the shooting!" "OH right... i don't know."

The then drove off

 **Natural History Museum**

Lara and Sam sneaked inside the museum as Lara began writing in her journal.

"History is the same but with animals,Amazing!" "Yeah and what do you think about getting back home?" "We'll find a way Sam but this world is so different than ours and looks more advanced."

Lara then saw a portrait of a lion and a zebra shacking hands as it was titled **Peace between predator and Prey** as she was sketching the art while Sam took photos with her Non-Flash Camera as she saw two animals wearing police officers uniforms as they showed the front guard a photo as he pointed at their detection as the quickly walked. "Lara!" "What is it Sam... RUN!" "Hold it!" The two then quickly ran as the cops followed them as the fox then split and went somewhere else,Sam and Lara both went to the Emergency exit door as a foot tripped them as they both fell to the floor. "I got them carrots!" A rabbit then came behind them as they were both handcuffed and put in a car as the rabbit put the gun in an evidence van.

"Listen i can explain." "Save it you.. you... what are you?" "Humans." "Hu ma what?" "We are more different than you and i never thought that i would see a fox in a officer uniform of all places."

Nick stopped the car as he turned around and said

"Listen you may not now me but my childhood was the most worst thing in my life entire life!" "Really how about losing your mother during childbirth and your own father murdered and made into a suicide as you later find his body in front of your own eyes!"

Nick and Judy both stood still in shock as Sam dislocated her thumb as was getting out of the handcuffs as she then grabbed Nick's pepper spray and sprayed both of then before grabbing a tranquilizer gun. "Open the doors NOW!" Lara then quikly reached and pressed a button as the doors opened as they got out as the two officers fell to the floor screaming in pain from the stinging from their eyes. Lara grabbed the gun from the bag as she and Sam then quickly climbed a roof as they slowly moved across the edges as an Cheetah officer then quickly climbed the ladder as she aimed her gun at them. Lara quickly hip fired the gun hitting the cheetah in the legs and foot as the gun clicked they were out of bullets. More officers then climbed the roof as the surrounded them. "IT'S OVER!" They then got closer as Lara heard a train. "Sam you trust me right?" "Yeah why?" She then heard the train also.

"Oh NO you can't be serious!?" "I survived an airplane crash back when we were stranded in Yamatai i can survive this."

The train then went under them. "NOW!" Lara Jumped as Sam was tackled as her friend then landed on a container as she then panted she was free but Sam wasn't.

 **And that is another chapter complete**


End file.
